Audacity
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: When Roy finds out that he has a son, he has no idea what to do. He's never even raised a plant before, let alone a sixteen year old boy. Xinder is grieved by his mother's death and has inherited Roy's knack of understanding alchemy and Xing alkahestry. Hoping to fix things by mixing techniques, Xinder does something he should have never done. Royai, Pride!Roy
1. The Ji Kiao River

It's not easy being me.

I'm a good looking guy.

I'm thirty-three, a bachelor, a good rank in the military, everything a man at this point in time could want.

I wasn't that 'family type' but if there was a woman I could definitely be a family with then it would be Riza Hawkeye, my lovely lieutenant. But our relationship is strictly platonic and I kind of like it that way. If she ever gave me the chance, though, I would not mind spending my life with her. She understood me to a strange degree and I understood her as well. We were a match made in heaven if heaven would allow us to be together.

Even so, just because I liked Riza the way I did didn't mean that I didn't get it on with other ladies. Like I said before, I am a good looking guy.

I've had my fair share of ladies throughout the years and lucky for me, nothing's ever come out from it.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p>I was going over reports in my office when Riza walked in with another stack of papers.<p>

"Here are the reports from the South Branch, sir."

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I looked at the stack with disdain.

"Sir, there is a phone call for you. They have been wanting to talk to you for over two hours now."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"Sir, it sounds quite urgent. Do you want me to transfer them to your phone?"

"No, I would like to get my work done as quickly as possible without distractions, that's what I want."

"Well, even if I hang up, they keep calling you. I'm patching them through."

She walked out and I thought she was joking until the phone went off beside me and I made a huge Y at the end of my name from the fright. I cursed her for a few seconds before picking up the phone.

"Hello, is this the office of Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, thank goodness, we've been trying to reach you all day."

"Why, what's the trouble?"

"Well, it's just that your son here-"

"Stop right there. I don't have a son."

"But Colonel Mustang-"

"I said I don't have a son. If some bitch is trying to swindle me then I won't stand for it."

I hung up the phone quickly and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew I shouldn't have answered the phone… ruining my work for a stupid joke like that…

* * *

><p>I got home from work and went inside, wondering what I was going to eat tonight. I didn't have much but I was content with that. No extra mouths to feed or anything. Not even a dog… well, a dog would have been nice to have.<p>

There was a knock at my door and I made a face.

"Who in the world could that be?"

I went over and unlocked it, opening it up to find a sixteen year old kid on my doorstep.

"You need something?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Roy Mustang?"

"That's Colonel to you. Beat it kid, I don't have time to play."

"I'm not playing. My name is Xinder Shelong; I'm your son."

I stared at the kid for a minute and then began to laugh.

"Stop playing around, kid. I don't have any children."

"I'm not joking, sir! You are my father."

"Prove it then."

The kid, Xinder, put down his suitcase and rummaged through his coat and pulled out a letter and two pictures. He held one of the pictures out of a young Xingese girl and me.

"This is my mother, Ping Tei Shelong and this is when I was born. She wrote this letter to you…"

I quickly grabbed Xinder and closed the door behind him. I hadn't seen Ping Tei in a long time… I didn't even remember her… From the look of this picture I'd say I was at least seventeen or eighteen when I had gone over to Xing for a small mission training… I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Roy,_

_It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I doubt you would recognize me if you saw me but I know you. Your face never changes… I'm writing to you because I am experiencing a horrible illness and I have a feeling that I may not make it through this. With that being said, if you remember our beautiful night in the river of the Ji Kiao and then I'm glad that I'm not the only one. I can never forget because, you see, I became with child._

_If you are reading this, then that means that my son has done as he promised me and has found you. Please take good care of him. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I figured you had other things to pursue. I raised Xinder on my own but he has your mannerisms and he also has a knack for alchemy and alkahestry. Treat him well._

_My love,_

_Ping Tei_

I stared at the letter and read it over and over again. Yes, I remembered that nightin the Ji Kiao and I remember that lovely raven haired Xingese woman I was with that night. I looked up at Xinder, who was staring at me with a nervous expression.

"Xinder, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And… I'm your father?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that? Just because your mother tells you-"

"We have the same face, the same hair, and the same eyes. I didn't believe it myself until I saw your face for real. I look like you in that picture with my mom."

I looked back at the picture and gulped because he was right. It was like looking at me when I was a younger guy. I looked around my bachelor's house and licked my lips in a big of anxiety.

"Uh… make yourself at home… I'll be right back."

I went upstairs and to my room, going to the phone and dialing the first number that came to my mind.

"Hawkeye speaking."

"Hawkeye, get down here quick!"

"Why?"

"Because… I just found out that I had a son."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's so short but i just wanted to get that first chap out there. more to come eventually<strong>


	2. Food For Thought

**Riza**

The Colonel is always calling me with jokes in the middle of the night, trying to ruin my beauty sleep. This half-assed attempt was probably the worst of the jokes and I yawned.

"Colonel, please stop telling me stupid jokes over the phone. We have a mission to go on tomorrow, so if you would please-"

"I'm not joking about this, Hawkeye!" he hissed, angry. "Why would I joke about having a son? Think about who you're talking to."

I thought for a moment and realized that he was right. There would be no reason for him to joke about a son… so he really had one?

"Do you need me to come over?"

"Well, no, but I just don't know what to do. I can have him sleep on my couch for the night but I was wondering if he could maybe stay with you later on?"

"Why?"

"Your apartment has two rooms."

"Why can't he stay with the Elric brothers? Alphonse doesn't use the room they supply for him…"

"I would have never thought of that. Thanks for letting me know. I'll call them and let them know."

"Wait!" but he had hung up the phone.

He's such a dimwit to forget that he had sent Ed and Al out on a mission four days ago so they wouldn't be home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Roy<strong>

I paced for a moment and then went back to the living room where Xinder was sitting, knitting.

Knitting?

"So… you're my son…" I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's what my mom said and the pictures show." He said without looking at me.

"Are you knitting?"

"My mother taught me to knit. She always said that it was a good hobby because it created things, not destroys. "The only way knitting can destroy a person is if they turned the needles upon themselves but it must be of the knitter's choice, unlike other things."" Xinder stopped knitting for a moment and I could tell he was probably thinking of his mother. "Anyway, it helps me concentrate. I have to think of a plan."

"What plan?"

"A plan of where to stay. I highly doubt you want someone like me cramping your bachelor-esque way of life, right? I mean, you're probably a lady's man, right?" I just stared at him for a second as he smiled. "You should be if you're not. You're a good looking guy."

"Xinder, I'm not throwing you out."

"For now. I'm sure you have a place in your head on where you'd like to put me."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So, I was just going to leave tonight to save you the trouble." He smiled and I could see Ping Tei all over his face. "Don't worry, I can make it on my own."

"Xinder, I'm not going to do that to you. I take full actions for my responsibilities and you have become one of them. What I _meant_ by having a place for you is that I only have this one bedroom apartment, but a friend of mine who's not much older than you has a two bedroom one that would be a little more comfortable than the couch would be."

Xinder seemed to be genuinely surprised and I made a mental note to ask why he thought I wouldn't take him in. He turned back to his knitting.

"Oh… okay…"

I sat on the other end of the couch and put my face in my hands. What was I going to do? I have no idea how to raise a kid; I can barely raise myself. I may have to ask for some advice…

"My mom said that you were good at alchemy." Xinder said and I looked at him as he stared at me. "What can you do?"

"I'm the Flame Alchemist."

"That's pretty hard stuff."

"I was taught by someone special. I'm the only flame alchemist there is…"

"That seems depressing."

I chuckled. "No, it isn't. It makes me feel special. I met someone because of this alchemy and I wouldn't take it back for the life of me."

"Is that why you were in Xing so many years ago? To learn more about alchemy?"

"No, I was there on a mission. You mean when I met your mother?" Xinder nodded. "It was a small mission that I had to do for the military that led us there. I met your mother and we had a fling. I never knew you existed until you were on my doorstep."

"The operator tried to call you…"

"Well, I get women trying to claim me as their lovers all the time. I thought it was just someone trying to use my status to get money."

"Oh…" Xinder's stomach rumbled and he put his hands on his stomach. "Sorry…"

"What do you like to eat?"

"Nothing here in Amestris. Most of my favorite dishes are in Xing."

"I see. Well, I can't make many Xingese dishes but I can try."

Xinder stared at me and then narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to butter me up, you know? I can do just fine without you acting like a doting father."

I frowned. "I'm just offering you food. Xinder, I've never had to lay down ground rules before but I've decided I'm going to from today on. First, you can call me Roy. No reason for titles and we're not close enough for Dad. Second, you're going to have to learn to like Amestrian food from now on. Three, just because I'm nice doesn't mean I have ill intentions. I'm a full grown man that has just had a surprise thrust into my life. Like I told you before, I will keep to the responsibilities I have and you have become my responsibility. Now, what would you like to eat?"

Xinder sat for a second and then looked up at me with a confused look.

"I don't know. What's your favorite food?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Uh… well, what I like is something that I can't make. I can take you to the restaurant if you like?"

Xinder looked at my clock on the wall and then back at me.

"You can take me tomorrow or something. I doubt they are open."

"Right, right… I forgot what time it was… Did they not feed you on the train?"

"They had something but like I said, I don't really like Amestrian food." He said, rubbing the back of his neck just like me.

"I can make you soup?"

"Okay…"

I walked over to the kitchen and looked in all of my cupboards and even in the refrigerator was bare. I sighed and looked out to Xinder as he continued to knit.

"Hey, um… I don't have anything to make soup. I have bread and a little bit of meat if you want a sandwich?"

Xinder shook his head. "No… I'll be alright until tomorrow. I'm not that hungry anyway."

He put his yarn away and wrapped himself in his coat and laid down on the couch. I sighed and went to my room, not hungry either. My first night as a parent and so far, I can't feed my kid. I got on the phone and went to dial the Elric brother's number when I remember that they were going to be on a mission for a while. I cursed silently and sighed again, sitting on my bed.

I wish Hughes was alive to help me with this…

* * *

><p><strong>so i've calculated that this is a little after hughes' death in between plot points of course. and roy is batting 0 so far on providing for children haha. poor guy. i kinda feel sorry for him.<strong>


End file.
